


Pieczeń z bryłkowca

by Liryczna



Series: Dziwne przypadki Herberta Trevelyana [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inkwizytor Herbert Trevelyan jest utalentowany w wielu dziedzinach. Gotowanie nie jest jedną z nich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieczeń z bryłkowca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Balthuza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/gifts).



Steven nie miał jeszcze złego dnia _per se,_ ale czasem tego typu rzeczy dało się przeczuć. Wszystko z pozoru układało się dobrze, a potem nagle szło w diabły szybciej niż mógłby się tego spodziewać. Tak było w Haven, w Starkhaven, w Kinloch Hold i, był tego pewny, prędzej czy później miało też wydarzyć się w Skyhold. Oczywiście jego przeczucia nie zawsze kończyły się wielką lawiną albo płonącą wieżą Kręgu, jednak Steven był człowiekiem praktycznym i wychodził z założenia, że bycie przezornym wśród tłumu szaleńców nigdy nie mogło wyjść mu na złe. Dlatego właśnie wcale nie zdziwiło go, gdy otwierając w środku nocy drzwi do swojej kuchni zastał w niej nieco zawstydzonego i ubabranego mąką Inkwizytora, który w pierwszym odruchu spróbował nieco bezcelowo ukryć cały panujący w pomieszczeniu bałagan za plecami. Nawet magowie nie potrafili jednak czynić aż takich cudów.

Dopiero długi monolog ze strony kucharza i sporo przekonywania sprawiło, że wymiętolona kartka z przepisem wylądowała na stole, gdzie w końcu mogli ją spokojnie przeczytać.

\- Powiem ci szczerze – zaczął Steven, całkowicie ignorując jakikolwiek problem w zwracaniu się do Inkwizytora na ty – że nie jest to niemożliwe, ale będzie cholernie trudne. Ten tu składnik na przykład, o, zabazgrane strasznie, ale nadal da się odczytać, jest dostępny tylko w Rivainie. – Gdy Herbert zamrugał tylko z kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia problemu, kucharz westchnął głęboko i pokręcił głową. - To potrwa. I będzie kosztować krocie.

\- Nie da się go czymś zastąpić? – zainteresował się Inkwizytor z miną człowieka, który wiele razy już w swoim życiu eksperymentował i tylko czasem coś potem wybuchło. – Innym owocem na przykład?

\- A co konkretnie sugeruje, że w cieście bananowym może nie być bananów?

Inkwizytor wyglądał na urażonego i nadął się lekko.

\- To była tylko sugestia – powiedział nieco urażonym tonem. – Masz lepszy pomysł?

\- Zacznijmy od podstaw – zaproponował Steven, cofając się o krok i wyciągając przed siebie rękę na którą Herbert spojrzał podejrzliwie. – Wyobraź sobie pieczeń z bryłkowca. Chrupiącą, sporą, idealnie doprawioną…

\- Nigdy nie jadłem bryłkowca – przerwał mu Inkwizytor z głęboką zadumą. – Varrik twierdzi, że nie są zbyt dobre, a Cole stanowczo protestuje przeciwko ich zabijaniu. To znaczy – poprawił się natychmiast, prostując w miejscu – gdy tylko pada taka propozycja patrzy na nas z zawodem w oczach. Do samego polowania jeszcze nigdy na całe szczęście nie doszło, chociaż po tym jak wszyscy zgodziliśmy się, żeby po tamtym jednym incydencie nigdy więcej nie polować na halle, nasza sytuacja w polu robi się odrobinę problematyczna.

Steven zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie.

\- A co konkretnie dzieje się z tymi zapasami, które za każdym razem z wami wysyłam?

\- Cóż – odpowiedział człowiek, który w wyraźny sposób właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że sam zapędził się w śmiertelną pułapkę. – Kończą się?

Steven przypomniał sobie nagle całkowicie niezrozumiały list dostarczony mu przez jednego ze zwiadowców w którym Rylen dosłownie znikąd postanowił pochwalić jego kuchnię, ze szczególnym naciskiem na wypieki. Logicznym wnioskiem było uznanie, że praca w zbyt ciepłym klimacie w końcu dała się byłemu templariuszowi we znaki na tyle istotnie, że wywołała niegroźne halucynacje. Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, grupa Inkwizytora rzeczywiście wybierała się wtedy dokładnie w te rejony.

\- Inkwizytorze, będę z tobą szczery. – Steven skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego śmiertelnie poważnie. – Nie możesz zostawiać waszych racji w każdym obozie do którego zawitasz.

\- Nie w każdym! Ale czasem jest tam tak źle, że nie mogę…

\- Wasze racje są wydawane w dokładnie taki sposób, by dostarczyć wam wszystkim wystarczającą ilość na energii na przerwanie warunków pracy. Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że jeżeli jeden z twoich towarzyszy zasłabnie w czasie walki…

Inkwizytor wyglądał na przerażonego.

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył natychmiast. - Nigdy nie…

\- W tym momencie narażasz ich w dokładnie taki sposób – powiedział Steven dobitnie i westchnął. – A jeżeli nasi żołnierze potrzebują większego zaopatrzenia, pani ambasador powinna się tym niezwłocznie zająć. A teraz, bryłkowiec. Wyobraziłeś sobie bryłkowca?

\- Tak.

\- Powiedz mi w takim razie, co zostaje jeżeli z przepisu na pieczeń odejmiemy samą zwierzynę?

\- Aaach.

\- Więc? Czemu mamy się więc trzymać dokładnie tego ciasta?

Herbert zaczerwienił się lekko i, wciąż zmieszany, roztarł mąkę z rąk na swoim karku. Kucharz starał się bardzo tego nie zauważać.

\- To podobno przepis mojej matki – powiedział w końcu Inkwizytor, zniżając głos do szeptu, jak gdyby była to śmiertelnie poważna tajemnica. – Udało mi się zabrać go ze sobą do Kręgu, ale nigdy nie miałem okazji… Ciężko byłoby go tam przyrządzić.

Steven zerknął jeszcze raz na kartkę, przemyślał sprawę długo i dokładnie, po czym ponownie westchnął.

\- Możemy spróbować mimo wszystko. Ale w takim razie będziemy musieli poczekać na dostawę, przynajmniej do początku następnego miesiąca…

Planowanie, jak zauważył kucharz nie raz, było o wiele prostsze od porzucania pomysłów tylko dlatego, że wydawały się być trudne.


End file.
